kanechroniclesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Carson Tate
History : Carson was born to proud parents Henry and Sydney Tate, who were married while Sydney was bearing Carson in her womb for three months in a small hospital in Auckland, New Zealand. Henry worked as an engineer at construction sites to cover up his true identity as a magician while Sydney worked as a bank teller downtown. Sydney's sister, Paulina, moved to their home after her sister requested her to take care of the infant Carson. After earning enough money, Henry decided to move his family to Cairo, Egypt as he was invited to work on a project involving the renovation of an Egyptian museum. But it was not the only reason he wanted them to move there, he was making sure that Carson gets to the First Nome safely. As Paulina was getting married, they left the house under her and her husband's possession. Carson studied at a normal school in Cairo and Sydney decided to stay and take care of Carson. At days off from work, Henry and Sydney switched roles on taking care of him. Sydney worked part time as a waitress and cashier in a diner in Cairo while Henry took care of Carson. During this times, Henry took him to the First Nome and taught him all about Egyptian myth and what he does. Henry was once a magician of he Fifty-First Nome and was taken to the First Nome in Cairo when he was just starting off. Carson is a quick learner and good listener so he understood everything his father said. Seeing that her family's financial status in failing, she decided to work abroad as an accountant. She had a 5-year contract there. At that time, Henry's contract on the project ended so he decided to take care of Carson as his wife worked in Abu Dhabi, UAE. Seven months after Carson's thirteenth birthday, Henry decided to train him as preparation for entering the First Nome as an official magician. He was given a wand made of ivory with bronze coating. He was also given a scimitar as a physical weapon. He was trained on how to use his powers and also his combat skills. He excelled in his skills and was hailed talented by his father. After the day of his fourteenth birthday, Henry entered him to the First Nome where he trained for some months. He planned to send Carson to the Brooklyn House in New York. When he was training, Henry sensed great potential in him so he decided to summon Hathor, his favorite goddess to take Carson as host and become the Eye of Hathor. After summoning her, Hathor agreed to take Carson as her host because she also sensed his potential. After the day of his ordeal, Carson was sent to New York together with one of Henry's magician friends. He now lives in the Brooklyn House. Appearance : He slightly short brown hair, bright brown eyes, fair complexion, medium built and above average height for his age. He mostly wears blue v-neck shirts under his black jacket but removes his jacket at times. He mostly wears black jeans and his favorite navy sneakers. Personality : He is a friendly person but also determined and strong-willed. He is not afraid of hard work and tries to solve problems and situations in a calm manner. He is also protective of his friends. He has a charming personality but hides some insecurities too. He's also a quick learner and good listener, which makes him an effective member in a situation. Possessions and Weapons : He has a belt that holds these things: pockets that contain his many potions plus some essential ingredients and extra bottles and vials, bag that holds papyrus sheets, stylus, ink bottles and some objects taken from his Magician's Box like protective charms and amulets. His scimitar is held in a holster which is tied to his back with a strap. Powers and Abilities *He is skilled in writing tedious spells on Papyrus scrolls. *He is skilled in brewing potions of different purposes. *Like most magicians, he can use hieroglyphic spells. So far he has learned five: :* "A'max" - 'He can summon a small fire. :* '"Tas" - 'He can bind opponents even with the smallest bits of twine. :* '"N'dah" - 'He can protect himself. :* '"W'peh" '- He can unlock doors, passageways and even portals. :* '"Ha-tep" - He can calm things. Category:Magicians Category:Potion Makers Category:Male Category:Intermediate Magicians Category:Characters